Star Fox: Who are they?
by TheBlackFox666
Summary: The humans are attacked by a mysterious space craft, throwing both the Lylatians and the Humans into a thousand year war.
1. Chapter 1

**_So, the classic Anthros vs. Humans story… and of course, my OC is in XD like all my other stories… I think that's the thing about my stories, my OC will always be in them no matter wat… so ya…_**

**_I always thought _"Why did I turn Will into an anthro? What would happen if I didn't?" _And this came from it… enjoy… I don't think I will, too much writing to do XD_**

* * *

"Echo 5, would you mind turning your camera a bit to the right, please. I think I spotted something," Space Command asked Echo 1; Juan just slowly drifted into a right turn.

"I see it too. What is it?" Echo 1 asked, seeing what looked to be a white chunk of metal float across the blackness of space.

"I don't know, launching space fighters to investigate." The man's average pitched voice stated. Echo 1 just floated back around and continued to weld the plate to the rest of the large orbital station, being careful not to slag the metal or catch his expensive white space suit on fire. A slight concussive force pushed him slightly to the right. The fighters had passed. The headset under the large yellow orange tinted screeched silently as the fighters connected to frequency.

"S.P.A.S. fighters 879 and 902 arming weapons and reading for anything." One of the fighter pilots stated. "It seems to be a drifting freighter or cruiser, about to hail."

"I have multiple contacts exiting the cruiser!" the other pilot stated. Another concussive force pushed Juan, but it seemed more forceful then before. He slowly rotated to see two balls of fire.

From the balls of fire emerged sleek craft he had never seen before. They were white with green stripes along the wings and fuselage. From the craft flew green bolts of light, heading straight for him.

"This job just went FUBAR, command." Juan stated before the bolts reached him.

* * *

"Targets down." C8-T1 pilot leader said as the craft turned towards the large satellite station. "Engaging space station."

Captain Klebacher stood at the observation window in the bridge, watching the carnage unfold on the station. The old retile turned and look amongst his reliable bridge crew of twelve.

"_We have a missile inbound!_" The pilot leader yelled. "_Pull out! I repeat pull out!_" he continued to yell until the station fell apart from an explosion, throwing bits and pieces of metal across space.

"We just intercepted a signal from the planets surface!" The lupine yelled from communications which was behind Captain Klebacher. "Relaying it to the bridge PA system."

Once that process was complete, a repeating message of gibberish was heard. "Run it through all translation software." Klebacher stated.

"Aye aye!" The PA system slowly switched through known languages… and then it stopped, matching up with the aliens language.

"Defcon 1… Defcon 1." The message repeated.

"Defcon 1?" The Captain asked himself.


	2. Chapter 2

****

_OMG next chapter of my Cliffhanger somewhat crossover! YAY!_

* * *

* * *

"Defcon 1… Defcon 1… Defcon 1." The words echoed through the bridge, like it was taunting the crew. Everyone was dumbfounded and did not know how to react.

"What is Defcon 1?" The weapons station crew member asked. Captain Klebacher did not move, continuing to stare into space, as if thinking, which he was.

There was a series of loud beeps that came from the scanner station. "SIR!" The crew member attending said station screamed. "Picking up a missile shaped object! Excess amounts of uranium and plutonium are being shown from inside it!"

The Captains eyes widened immediately. "Get the engines online! Get this piece of shit moving! QUICKLY!" He yelled as he typed in a command on his personal computer panel.

* * *

"Nuke launched mister President." A man over the phone spoke. Barrack Obama just nodded. He scratched his old, rugged head of graying short hair and thought for a moment. (I'm a supporter of him so fuck off.)

"Thank you for informing me of this matter." He spoke calmly. "But I would prepare for another assault very shortly. I would also recommend warning the colonies to do the same."

"On it mister President." The man responded. Obama slammed the phone down on the receiver. He placed his face in his hands and continued to think.

"This is bad… what if they are more powerful then us? What did we do to cause them to attack in the first place?" He thought aloud. He quickly looked up as the door opened, his two daughters walked in, along with his beautiful wife.

* * *

"ON THE DOUBLE MAGGOTS! I WANT FIVE MORE LAPS!" The Commander yelled. Will just continued to jog calmly, his squad in orderly fashion behind him.

"TWENTY SIR!" They yelled in unison as they past.

"Nice job Whiskey. Keep this up you guys will be going home early! NOT THAT YOU'LL BE MISSED! KEEP GOING!" The commander yelled. As soon as they were out of ear shot, Roc commented.

"He's such an ass."

"If it wasn't for him being an 'ass' you'd be dead the day you got here." Will stated. "This is the Marines, if your not fit enough to fight like one join the Army, their always second in and are never pushed this hard… basically their for pussies."

"HEY I WANTED TO BE IN THE ARMY!" Rob yelled at Will. Will didn't flinch.

"It took you three years to make up your damn mind, and where are you now?" Will stated. There was silence. "Come on let's get this lap done!"

They all increased their speed slightly. Rob did have a point though. Ever since the report of 'aliens' attacking at least one space station per human planet, every unit within every branch of the military was being pushed beyond human limits. They were lucky there are even soldiers left at this point. It's been five years since the incident happened, and there wasn't a blip on any long range radar on the outer colonies.

Everyone in the five man squad stopped. They all panted heavily as they found comfortable spots to sit on the sand of Iraq.

"Can someone explain to me why we are still stationed here? The war ended twenty years BEFORE this happened!" Steve asked the others. Everyone just continued to pant. "I can't stand this heat!"

"Get over it; we'll be here as long as the Pres wants us to be here, and until these aliens decide to show their worthless faces." Rob retorted.

* * *

"This is a declaration of war! They send armed forces after our initial scout parties and then launch nukes at them?" General Pepper was the angriest he had been in years. He had stocked food, platinum, credits, even a fleet of their highest tech fighters to give to these unknown beings as a sign of peace. "What provoked them?" He yelled angrily as he looked at the video. The two grey colored plain space fighters floating calmly towards the cruisers camera. They suddenly accelerated and banked away as Cornerian fighters came within view. "Wait a second… this cruiser provoked the fighters, but all the others they attacked first? And the cruisers that were attacked first came before the main planet encounter… that means they did attack us first… well now I'm back to square one." He sat in his cushioned chair and looked around his messy, wood walled room. Among his desk were unfilled paper work, a two foot tall stack of filled papers, there was a stray file somewhere within the mess he needed to find.

He was becoming too old for this kind of work.

* * *

The stars slowly slid across the view port on the other side of the room… left to right across the large window that replaced the wall. Same old stars, same old mercenary ship, everything always the same. And she meant everything. She hated everything. She wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him.

She blamed everything on Fox, and she was willing to do anything to get a shot at him at this point. She lost her home, her friends, her love, even the cloths on her back within a couple weeks. No one would take her up for a job, and she stole from clothing stores just to have something to wear everyday. Finally she ran into a bunch of high class mercenaries and they offered her small job, small profit work. She had changed her name about 10 years ago. Then he walked in.

Jacob Jaklier. Short, stubby man, well known for his brutality during missions. He pushed through the mobs of other high ranking bounty hunters and new recruits and sat next to her.

"Hey beautiful." He smiled gracefully. She just looked at him coldly.

"How many times must I tell you not to call me that?" She stated flatly, simply, coldly, heartlessly… honestly the list of stone cold emotions she used in that simple sentence probably will never end.

"You get word about the new mission floating around? Sounds pretty tough…" Jacob asked before scooting closer to her. She lifted a foot and pushed, throwing the stubby, slim lynx to the ground. No one seemed to notice. He quickly stood and sat back down. "Man… You know some people say what you do for a living is a curse, and I'm starting to believe that."

She chuckled for a moment. "I am Kursed."

* * *

_**Woot woot mutha f-as! Now, I would like to thank all the people for their support, and I would also like to say… "PLEASE REVIEW!" like please, really please do. I would really appreciate it XD so ya, hope you liked this chapter, hopefully future ones will be long, so on so forth… ya…**_

**_Until next time!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Man, have I been lonely this past month. My gf is barely talking to me for some reason, Nat is being quote unquote "sick"and Ara… don't get me started with her, she just changed for the worst, and she has completely cut contact with me besides being on my alert list for one of my stories, forgot which one though._**

**_But enough personal talk, onwards to the story -.-_**

* * *

"Contact contact!" A human soldier yelled as him and his four man squad hopped out o the back of the large, armored troop transport. They each slipped a clip into their XM8 assault rifles and aimed down the jungle street. About one hundred yards down the street was a strange, large, white hover craft of some sort. It had two large gang blank doors and was in the shape of a U. The craft stopped, and the two metal ramps lowered to the ground, no sound, no movement from within. We green camo patterned soldiers looked at each other, confused for a second. Then out of the openings came ten, also green camouflaged, but more heavily armored, standing, animals. They each held a strange rifle of some kind.

Their armors were smooth. Obvious separate plates designed specifically to transfer impact energy away from the person wearing it. They all wore a headset with what seemed to be a holographic HUD in front of each alien animals eye.

Then out of the dark recesses of the craft calmly after those soldiers walked an obviously highly decorated officer. "They're all animals?" One of the human soldiers asked the rest.

"Anthropomorphics, to be exact." One of the other soldiers corrected. Everyone shook their heads in disapproval. The officer, now obviously seen as a lupine, calmly strode into the middle of the two groups, each itching to pull the trigger of their weapons.

The officer wolf stood there, waiting for something. It then held out a hand, motioning for one of them to walk forwards. The soldiers hesitated for a second, before one of them stood from their crouching position and slowly and cautiously made his way to the lupine.

The lupine grabbed something from its belt and tossed it to the ground in front of the soldier. It then lifted its right arm and pressed something on the forearm. The anthropomorphic then moved its mouth, as if talking. The strange device it had thrown to the ground beeped.

"We come in peace… for now." The device's speaker let out. The soldier was confused, not understanding what the animal wanted him to do. "Speak, alien. We will not harm you at the moment." The lupine continued.

"What… what are you doing here?" The soldier asked, keeping his weapon trained on its head.

"Following orders, just as you are." The lupine responded.

Kursed was already sick of the scene.

"Alright, we've been sitting here for long enough. Let's get this job done, which one are you getting?" She asked Jacob over her radio system.

"I'll get the alien, just line up your shot with the Lieutenant and I'll say when." Jacob responded.

"I really find it amazing that we slipped through the ambush squads on both sides." Kursed mocked. "They should have had better scouts."

"I hear ya… you ready yet?" Jacob asked. Kursed just rechecked her aim on the Lieutenants head and Jacob started the count down.

"5..."

_Safety off. _

"4..."

_Watch your corners for movement._

"3..."

_Make sure you're ready to pull the trigger._

"2..."

_Final check._

"1..."

_Reach out and touch someone._

"And so it begins." Kursed muttered under her breathe as she pulled the trigger, sending the highly focused beam straight into the Lieutenant lupines head.

* * *

_**And so the war begins…**_

**_Hope you enjoyed the epic shortness… again… of my fiction. Thank you all for your support, waiting for any and all helpful reviews. If you have nothing good to say oh well, your opinion doesn't matter over all the other people that actually like my fictions, which outnumbers you about 1/500 or so, bye bye now!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Well, I'm hoping this will be my longest chapter yet for this story. It sure as hell won't be as long as my New Beginning chapters, their close to 3,000 god damn words each.

**_But onwards anyway! XD_**

* * *

_Trees, dirt, more trees, a civilian car, and guess what else? More trees._

_This damn jungle planet is too overbearing for someone who has seen so much action in a desert climate. We've been here less then a week driving to the other side of the planet, and that's all I have seen… Just endless trees and a car._

_I wish I could see you guys again. I really, really do. I miss you both._

_They said we're going to see some action within the next month. I wanted to let you two know that I love you both with all my heart, just in case something did happen to me._

_I hope to see you guys soon, Will._

Will slipped his pen into one of his body vests many pockets and slipped his note pad into a shack behind him. The jeep bounced violently, and he grabbed a handle attached to the side of the rear compartment so not to slid out of the back. He turned to Roc, his team engineer, and yelled at him to slow down.

"I'm trying to get there as fast as I can sir, we're a good hour away from a nice hot shower." Was Rocs response. Will shook his head, looking down to Steve and Rob, trying to get some sleep in the back seat. Rob was on the jeeps floor, where as Steve the hard, barely cushioned seat.

_At least they were almost there. _Will thought to himself.

* * *

"Can we head back to camp now, Fox? We've been here for hours." Falco complained, bashing Fox on the shoulder with his fist.

"Do you want this money or not?" Was Fox's response. "You can head back, I'm staying and making the money the team needs." Fox stated flatly looking back down onto the large, tan town. It was a tightly packed city of tan, almost ancient building. Fox picked up the high definition binoculars/ video and audio recorder and looked down upon the town with his all seeing hiding spot high above. "Town seems vacant besides the military presences of the… 'humans.'" He began. He drifted the recorders end east towards a path leasing out of the city. "We have a vehicle contact… looks like new bloods." He stated as the boxy, desert camouflaged vehicle went down the path and into the town. "I believe I have enough evidence for an assault. Heading back to camp." He said flicking the device off and standing. He made one last look down at the town.

The newly arriving vehicle didn't stop in the town, but kept going… towards the freshly stopped battle. Fox was confused at first.

"Their not stopping?" He stuttered, scratching his head. Then an unnerving thought crawled into his mind. "Shit… it's heading to the field… Krystal…" He mumbled to himself before breaking into a mad dash.

Krystal yawned as she stretched her limbs. "Yet another day of scouting…" She stated aloud, looking around the destroyed field.

Craters were everywhere. Scorch marks, left over burning husks of vehicles and shot down aircraft, burning trees, almost anything you can think of in a war. And their camp was placed right at the border of all the destruction.

"I really wish we picked a better spot to camp out." She talked to herself as she climbed up the crater wall she was in. She continued to look around when she heard her wrist communicator beep. She tapped a button on it and listened.

"Krystal! Get down now, you got an enemy vehicle on its way!" Fox yelled, Krystal instantly jumped into the crater, peeking her head over the top in time to see the tan, desert camouflaged vehicle make its way through the field.

* * *

"Holy crap…" Roc stated as he looked around the almost empty field. Will was on the roof of the jeep, looking over the fresh looking carnage. They past the hulky bulky and still menacing looking wreck of an M5 Abram Mk. II tank.

"Hey hey watch the road!" Will yelled, jumping back into the back of the jeep. Roc looked ahead to see a smashed jeep leaning into a deep crater, and they were heading straight for it. Rob and Steve awoke in the middle of the carnage as Roc turned hard right.

The vehicles weight kept it going, and they soon slid into the side of the skeleton of the jeep. The back tires skidded off the side of the crater, dangling precariously down the steep hole. Will grabbed the back of the seat so not to slide out of the back of the jeep.

"Get us outta here!" He yelled up to Roc, who proceeded to throw the jeep into 4 wheel drive and slammed on the pedal in a panic. The ground beneath the jeep crumbled, and the vehicles front end flipped over, sending the vehicle upside down into the deep crater.

* * *

"Their down, their down." Krystal said into the wrist communicator. "Going to check if their all out."

"Negitive, I repeat, negative." Fox responded. "Wait for us to get there, you don't know how many were in that thing."

"It's in a crater, I don't think that their getting out of it. Plus I have a grenade left over."

"Don't do it Krystal." Fox pleaded, but Krystal went anyway. She made a jog for where the aliens vehicle fell, which was about half a mile away.

When she finally reached it, she peeked over the side to see the vehicle was upside down. She then saw an arm reach out, then a head, and a body. The being looked around, then turned itself around and reached inside the vehicle again, pulling out another, obviously a friend.

One of the beings mumbled something she couldn't understand, but was able to make out what it was saying through her telepathy.

"Looks like we're walking, boys." The being said. There was moans in response as the rest of them stumbled out of the turned over vehicle. "Any ideas on how to get out?" The alien continued.

"No idea on how we even got in here." Another stated.

The first alien gave a series of commands. "Rob, get the weapons, Steve, get on the radio and see if we can't get a heli in here, Roc… think of what you've done." There was obvious laughter at the statement as the others went about their business.

The unnamed leader of the squad tried its luck crawling to the top of the crater, but it proved too steep, and the dirt too loose. It turned its head slowly, and it seemed to see her.

It drew what looked like a pistol from its side and aimed near her, but not at her. It fired, and she ducked instantly.

The door to the burnt corpse of a armored vehicle fell off, sliding a ways into the hole before one of the remaining wires tethering it to the burnt husk stopped it. The alien then slid back down the rest of the way into the crater then back up on the other side, reaching for the door it had shot off. It grabbed a hole of the top where the window was supposed to be, and pulled itself onto the door.

"Hey guys, I have a way up!" It yelled down to its companions. Krystal slowly backed away, unknowing of the hole behind her.

* * *

Will reached down, just barely getting a hold on the XM8's handle like butt stock. He threw it up and grabbed the handle, making sure grip with his left hand never left the hanging door.

Above, he heard what sounded like a womanly scream, then a thump. He pulled himself the rest of the way out of the crater, aiming around where the sound came from. It seemed to be nothing.

"Any response from command?" Will called down. Roc crawled out from the driver side door and looked up at him.

"We're walking, sir!" He yelled up. Will mentally cursed himself and looked around at the destruction while the team got up to where he was. He looked at their weapons, each were different variants of the XM8.

Will carried the Marksmen variant, basically just a longer barrel, nothing else, Roc carried the normal, unchanged variant every engineer had, Steve carried the Support variant which came with a bipod and double barrel 100 round clip, and Rob carried the compact variant, which had no stock and a shorter body and barrel.

He turned back around and saw the glimpse of… a chestnut red tail. Him and his squad raised their rifles and opened fire in the location of where it was, making their way behind the burnt jeep husk. Red lasers were the squads return. They impacted the side of the jeep, heating the metal to a dull red.

"Get a grenade over there!" Steve yelled, raising the rifle above his head and firing blindly.

A small yellow ball with blue bulges rolled along the ground next to them. The team stopped and starred at the object.

It beeped. Will reacted, kicking it up into his hands and tossing it over the jeep. "You happy?" Will asked as the ball exploded.

* * *

Krystal ducked as the grenade she had thrown exploded next to the crater she was in. "Clever newbies." She commented. The enemy hadn't returned fire, neither has Star Fox. She popped her head up to see the enemy aiming straight at her, but they didn't fire, nor did they have their fingers near the trigger.

A sign of peace? Did they want to fight? Falco popped up and shot off a round, and the enemy shifted their weapons to bear at him, but their trigger fingers still did not move.

"I think their done." Krystal stated aloud. Fox looked over the lip of the crater, observing as the enemy just looked back at him, weapons at the ready.

"Can you tell what their thinking?" Fox asked, keeping his eye on the furless aliens.

"Their actions are pure… I dont think they want to fight anymore." Krystal stated, ducking back down and holding her temple. She then slowly stood, as if not afraid of what could happen. She turned, and the enemy reluctantly made their way out from behind the burnt vehicle, keeping their weapons ready. Fox also stood, trusting what Krystal had said.

"What are you two doing?" Falco whispered to them. Fox and Krystal stood their ground.

The leader of the enemy, standing off to the left of the team, closest to where they once were, raised a fist, then pointed behind him.

The rest of its team lowered their weapons and started to make their way towards the edge of the battle field, the way they were going before they crashed. The leader also lowered its weapon, nodding to the team with a small smile.

It gave a two fingered saluting gesture, and then jogged to catch up to the rest of its team.

"Did you guys just let the enemy get away?" Falco yelled, standing and throwing his pistol to the ground. "What are you two thinking? We could have killed them here and now and ended it, now they'll tell their commander and they'll know we're coming!" He continued.

"That may be true, but we do know their willing to fight another day… like us." Fox responded, turning and starting the walk back to the camp.

* * *

**_Yay for longest and most action packed chapter yet!_**

**_Well, expect more action packed chapters later on, but for know this is just the gravy covered pickle ontop of the whipecream, which is on the mix of Vanilla, chocolate, mint chocolate chip, and monkey chunk ice cream of action XD_**

**_Until next time!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**This is signaling my return from my rather short typing hiatus, cause I just couldn't stay away from you guys and make myself suffer without typing for much longer **__** so enjoy the new 'Who are they?' chapter!**_

_**ONWARDS!**_

* * *

The trudging of boots, the clanking of gear, and the groans of miserable soldiers carried on with the squad. It all seemed to just add weight to their already 80 pounds of gear they carried with them.

"Any sign of a vehicle?" Steve asked, making Will slowly turn around and raise his Marksman variant XM8, using the 6x scope on his rifle to see down the road the way they had come, then turning around and doing the same the way they were heading.

"Nada…" Will stated sadly. The miserable team just marched on, hoping to see signs of life within the next hour, for they hadn't for the past five.

"We might have to camp out here…" Roc complained, making the team mumble their unpleasant thoughts.

"Do you guys hear that?" Rob asked the rest of the team, a smile starting to grow cheek to cheek. "That's a propeller! A Sparrow! A fucking AC-3576 helicopter! Their looking for us!"

"Get a flare!" Will yelled, reaching into Steve's backpack and grabbing the red colored grenade slug and slipping it into his M320 grenade launcher.

-0-

"Jet engines? Propeller driven aircraft? Light flares? How unadvanced are these aliens?" Falco complained as the red light finally dimmed, and a strange jet aircraft flew overhead and stopped just above the enemy soldiers they had been following for 5 hours. "And why the hell are we following these guys? We know where their next base is!"

"Keep your god forsaken voice down!" Fox yelled as he brushed past the avian. "It's bad enough out here… The jungle is no place for a fox." He complained. "Il volpe può conquistare." He mumbled slowly as Falco ran up next to him.

"And where the hell did Krystal go? What, did she just completely give up on you?"

"Shut up Falco, just shut the fuck up!" Fox yelled once again, smashing the avian in the beak.

-0-

_I'm finally away from that idiot. _Kursed smirked happily. She still wondered why she bothered pretending to love the fool, he was idiotic and childish. Wise yes, but only in a combat situation. That's why she probably did, to feel free, the rush of adrenaline, the love she had of killing people. Fox had a way of finding these things.

Her Arwing sat in front of her about 20 feet away now, the Cloudrunner. Her prize ship, the long top set wings made the ship more agile in atmosphere, like her. It was perfect in every way… To her.

She quickly jumped into her craft and turned the engines on. The rumbling came as a surprise to her. "It never did that before…" She mumbled, grabbing the control handles. The canopy glass shattered, and she slammed her eyes shut and held up her arms to protect herself from the sharp shards. She opened her eyes and unclipped her sidearm, prepared for whoever did this… No one appeared, no sound, no movement. She unclipped herself from the seat and peeked out of her craft. She saw one of them, an alien soldier dressed in their primitive tan body vest and slug shooter in hand. It was at the tree line, just peeking out of the brush, an obvious decoy. She waited for the being to retreat from the brush and quickly jumped out, taking shelter behind her craft. She looked around the white alloy, to see two other beings walking towards her.

She leaned around and shot off two, quick, and accurate shots, catching both of them in the neck. They fell without resistance. A boot connected with her back and she landed on her chest.

A quick growl and a shot later, yet another alien was dead. And then cold metal touched the back of her head. She only let her head sag down and dropped her gun next to her, raising her hands. "What are you gonna do, shoot me?" She stated as best she could in their language. She wasn't that good and she mumbled most of the words. The barrel pressed harder against her neck.

"You speak Human English? That's interesting… But I bet that's the only one of our languages you know." The female stated. Kursed slowly turned and noticed the large chest and skinny legs. The tan body armor, clothes and weapon made her look more menacing then she probably was. "Kommen Sie auf aus Burschen, bereiten Sie für Geiseltransport vor!" She yelled off into the distance. She roughly grabbed Kursed's arm and pulled her up, pushing her away from her craft.

"Do what you want, I'll just escape…" Kursed said as she calmly walked where the female requested. Alien soldiers emerged from the brush slowly, weapons at the ready.

"I'd like to see you try. Wo die Hölle ist meine Sicherstellung?" She continued to push her weapon into Kursed's back.

_Looks like I'm going to need Fox after all… _Kursed regretted.

-0-

"It's about time you guys showed up, Whiskey!" Will yelled over the loud turbine engines as he reached up and grabbed the hand of a short, brunette man standing over him, his graying hair showing his age. Rob hung from the rope below, and the man reached down for him.

"Hurry it up, boy!" The man said. Rob reached up and just scrapped fingers with him.

He crawled up a bit and reached again, grabbing a good hold and being pulled up into the passenger bay. Rob just lay there for a minute, panting from the long climb up.

"WE HAVE A PROJECTILE INBOUND!" The pilot yelled from the pilot's compartment. The ship shifted violently to the right, causing Rob to slide into the seats.

"Get us outta here!" The old short man yelled as he grabbed the nearest seat and strapped himself in.

"Where is it coming from, Mark?" Will asked as he also strapped in.

"I don't know! But we're outta here anyway!" The short man yelled back.

"It's probably an enemy anti-air battery!" Will yelled. The team quickly sat down and buckled themselves in.

* * *

_**Cutting this one short, just so i can say i uploaded something finally. That and i did have more to this chapter... about 1,000- 2,000 words more, then it corrupted and i just didn't feel like taking the time to type it again ^^;**_

_**Sorry if the German's wrong, i used a translator cause honestly... i don't know German, at all, i don't know any German.**_

_**So until next time my friends, i hope you enjoyed it!**_


End file.
